


The Road There

by pastaandscones



Category: DCU, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Collection of one-shots, F/M, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of underage drinking, cute fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:26:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaandscones/pseuds/pastaandscones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally gets his arm stuck in a vending machine. Of course he calls his boyfriend to help in.</p>
<p>--</p>
<p>A collection of one-shots revolving around the Young Justice Team in college/university.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I found a list of college/university aus that I found really cute, so I'm making a collection on non-related (unless I say so) oneshots.  
> I really wanted to start with another one, but then I started writing this one... and yeah.  
> I have it listed at 17 chapters, but if you suggest an idea that isn't on my list, I can add it.
> 
> "tried to get the candy bar that didn’t drop out of the vending machine and now my hand is stuck can u help me out" au

Wally shifted, tugging uselessly. Oh god, he was never going to live this down if he didn’t get _the hell out_. Right now.

Because, in fifteen minutes, Roy was going to come by and see him. And probably take a picture and spread it across campus.

And just laugh, and probably do nothing to help him.

Megan and Kaldur was in class, Artemis would do the same as Roy, and Conner would probably just stare at him and walk off.

Which left him one option.

One option he didn’t want to take, but really had no choice.

 

Dick Grayson was on his way back from his class when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Barbara was talking about was walking next to him, in a conversation with Stephanie Brown about some book series the both of them where reading.

At first, Dick had written it off as Jason spamming his phone with cat pictures again.

Then he remembered Jason didn’t actually have his phone because over the weekend, Jason went with Roy to some party or another and somehow ended up dropping his phone off a [small] cliff into a creek. Dick had thought it was safer not to ask how this had come to pass.

Anyways, Jason didn’t have a phone because he hadn’t had time to get a phone because it was coming up to midterms and all his classes had decided to majorly fuck him over, with a collaboration of exams, projects, and papers.

When he pulled out the phone, he found a missed call and a few texts from his boyfriend.

**From: Wally West**

**bbe**

**babe**

**i need help**

**please**

**im kind of stuck**

**babe**

It was sad to say, this was not the first time this had happened and Dick knew exactly where to find his boyfriend.

Dick parted from his best friend and sister, jogging across campus to where he already knew Wally was waiting for him, pouting.

“For someone so smart, you’re an idiot.”

“Love you too, babe.”


	2. The Goat Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conner was worried for his next door neighbor.  
> His very attractive, very single next door neighbor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the one I really wanted to write, but when I got to it, I had no clue what to write. So this happened.

Conner Kent had seen his neighbor a grand total of twice.

He knew the younger boy had night classes. The walls in the dorms are paper thin, and he had heard the boy leaving and come back from nightly classes. Often complaining loudly about his teacher or the class itself.

But, Conner was a bit worried for the other boy.

 **“Here’s what a baby mountain goat sounds like.”** Conner could clearly hear the chirps and snorts of mountain goats from the other side of the wall.

That was how Conner found himself knocking on the door, labeled ‘Bart A.’ and ‘Tim D.’.

The door swung open, revealing a frazzled looking freshman, in loose fitting sweatpants and hoodie, phone in a death grip. Laughter poured out from the phone

The kid looked like he hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep since he came in from his programming class last night.

“Dude, are you ok?” Conner asked before the boy could say anything. “I mean, like you’ve been listening to mountain goats. Very loudly. For the past five hours. Are you ok? Do you need… help or anything?”

The boy gaped like a fish at him while the laughter from the phone increased. After a few minutes, the boy lifted the phone to his ear. “Look what you did, Jason. People are coming to ask _if I’m ok_.”

That’s when Conner noticed the boy’s eyes. They were a soul-stealing blue that made him do a double take of the other male.

The other, very attractive male.

Conner had been his neighbor before this a grand total of two times. Once, on move-in day, where he was surrounded by other people, two of which Conner knew. The other, across the loud, crowded cafeteria while the younger boy was surrounded by his friends. Neither times did Conner get a very good look at him.

“Pain, Jason. There will be a lot of pain for this.” The boy, Tim if Conner remembered correctly from Dick’s rants, hung up the phone. “I’m really sorry for the Mountain Goat noises. My older brother decided to play a prank, and I can’t find the speakers.”

The room behind him looked like it had been turned inside out.

“Under the desks.” Tim blinked owlishly. “Jason Todd, right? He did the same prank on a friend of a friend last year, with what fox song. It took him seven hours before he thought to look under the desk.”

Without a word, Tim walked over to the desk that looked like hurricane threw up on it, moved a few books out of the way from where they fell from the cheap wooden surface, and pulled a small speaker from underneath. Unknowingly giving Conner a fantastic view of his ass. He got up, talked to the other desk and pulled another speaker from that one as well.

Tim shut them off, and the snorting of mountain goats ceased. He looked like god came down to smite the goats.

“Thank you. I was going crazy trying to find these damned things.” He looked like he was kicking himself for not thinking about looking under the desks. “Again, sorry about the noise.”

“No problem. I was just checking to make sure you hadn’t gone insane with stress and all.” Conner grinned at Tim, who gave him a small grin back.

They stood awkwardly for a second. “… I was going to go get food. Do you wanna come with?”

Tim looked like a deer in the headlights. “With you?” He jumped a bit. “I mean, yeah. Sure. Just let me get changed.”

 

Dick dropped down next to Jason. “That was cruel, even for you.” He said, popping open his bag of chips.

Jason laughed as he snagged a piece of fried potato from his adopted older brother. “You were getting tired of Tim obsessively stalking him, too. And, hey. It worked. That Kent kid talked to him.”

“Probably because he thought he went insane.” Dick pointed out. “And I was going to introduce them. Like normal people.”

“But where’s the fun in that, Dickie bird?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, it was Jason's way of setting them up together.  
> What a sweet older brother XD.


	3. Of emails and classes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems like they where the only two who didn't get the memo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, 19 kudos.  
> What.  
> The.  
> Hell.  
> It's not even that good O.O  
> Thank you guys sooo much. And remember, if you guys want to see a certain prompt, leave it in the comments or like PM me or something. I'll add it in. I'll keep this story going until you guys are sick and tired of it.

One thing anybody should ever know about Bart Allen was that he had a habit of being late. All the time.

He was the fastest runner on the track team, with faster times than his cousin, also one of the fastest runners on the track team.

And he was always late.

His roommate, Tim, teased him about it whenever he shows up late for their shared classes.

Like how he would tease Bart now, if they shared English Composition. Which they don’t, because Tim took composition last semester.

Bart sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, artfully dodging the last few stragglers that where making their way down the staircase, quick apologies probably being missed.

His notebooks and his copy of the class reader shuffled in his bag as he took a tight corner and sprinted towards the end of the hallway.

Because Professor Smith was like a robot who always berated him when he was late and threatened to take participation points off.

Because that was a thing in college, apparently.

The door was open, meaning Professor Smith was also running late (a rarity).

And apparently, so was nearly the entire class, save one guy.

Jamie Reyes, biology major. He was one of Tim’s friends. Or, in Tim’s group of friends. Which is more like Tim’s brother’s group of friends that Tim and various other people outside of Dick’s group of friends got pulled into. Which, sometimes, included Bart. Because Bart’s cousin was in that group of friends.

The only other person in the room was Jamie Reyes, cutie extraordinaire. Jamie Reyes who Bart may or may not have been trying to convince Tim to stalk for him, because Bart failed at stealth.

Jamie was frowning at the front of the room when Bart swirled in, turning to look when he realized somebody else had entered the room.

“Uh, where is everybody?” Bart ask, voice faltering for a second.

Jamie blinked at him. “I think class was cancelled. Did you get an email?”

“No. Not that I know of.” Bart sat down in his normal seat, just in case students and Professor Smith started to trickle in late.

There was a short silence, with each boy unsure what to say. Than Bart asked what Jamie was majoring in, starting them off into a conversation about their majors, what they planned on doing with said majors, and discussions about their teachers, seeing as they were both in the university’s School of Sciences. Jamie was a biology major, while Bart was BioChem, with a minor in microbiology.

As it was, Jamie was in Bart’s Organic Biology class, with Doctor Jones. Neither of them knew they shared the class, which was in a large lab room.

After talking in the empty class room for longer than either of them had planned to stay, they moved to the cafeteria.

By the time Jamie had to go to his geography class, Bart was grinning like a maniac.

He managed to talk to Jamie Reyes.

Without Tim having to stalk him.

When Bart got to his dorm and checked his emails, it turned out in fact he did get an email from Professor Smith. The subject line was "No class today".


	4. Cheshire Grin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy was going to get revenge on Wally, one day.  
> But, right now, other things demanded his attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally could not help myself with this.  
> If anybody wants to draw fan art for this prompt, please let me know where it is so I can link it.  
> I would throw money at you to draw fan art for this.  
> You know, if I had money.  
> Prompt: "we wore matching halloween costumes to this party" au

If there was one thing anyone should know was Roy Harper never backed down from a challenge.

Even if it was a stupid one that often got him in trouble.

Not that he was in trouble at the very moment.

Although, if one more guy tried to flip his skirt, somebody was getting punched. Hard.

Then Wally was getting punched. Even harder.

Roy glared at where the redhead in question was laughing at something Dick Grayson said.

Or maybe there was a better way to get back at Wally.

If somebody had asked how Roy ended up in the situation he was in, he would simply have to say one thing. That one thing was the root of many of his problems. Well, some of his problems. Ollie was the root to many of the other problems.

But, it was Wally’s fault that he was dressed like… _this_.

They had been talking about costumes for the upcoming Halloween party on campus. Roy was just going to go as Robin Hood, like he had last year. Wally had decided that Robin Hood was boring and dared him to wear a costume of his choosing.

Not knowing what Wally had up his sleeve (although, he really should have guessed it), Roy had agreed.

It was too late to back out when Wally showed up at his dorm room with a female Cheshire Cat costume. Roy had stared at the words “Sexy Cheshire Cat” for about five minutes while Wally cracked himself up.

That was how Roy found himself wading through numerous of his drunk classmates in a skin tight pink-and-purple stripped tube top, short black miniskirt that people seemed to enjoy flipping, with a pink-and-purple fluffy tail people loved to tug and thigh-high socks, planning his “friend’s” demise. Which may or may not include a love confession to a certain black haired acrobat who may or may not be majoring in Criminal Justice. Said love confession may or may not be ‘signed’ by a certain track star. (Although to be fair, Roy had it on good authority (being Dick’s little brother, Jason, who was Roy’s roommate) that Dick liked Wally Back. So he had no clue what was taking them so long to just fuck already. Jesus Christ, it wasn’t rocket science.) Wally forced him to wear the included ribbon choker and cat ears, as well as the “sexy” black high heels he had found.

“Looking good, Harper!” A jackass from his business ethics class called. Roy just gave him the finger.

“I must agree.” A voice next to him said. Roy turned to find a very pretty Vietnamese girl grinning at him. She was wearing the same costume, but instead of cat ears she had a white car mask that was pushed up to sit sideways on her messy black hair. “Looking very good.”

Roy took in her lean muscles, and how the tube top hugged her curves. The black lace at the top of the tube top accented her breasts. Her skirt seemed to be shorter than his, but damn. He wasn’t jealous because the woman grinning at him like the cat who ate the canary whole looked so much better in the whole costume than he did.

“To be far,” He said grinned back at the girl. “You pull it off much better. I haven’t seen you around campus?”

The girl laughed. “I’m visiting my sister for the weekend.” She made a vague gesture in one direction. Which Roy noted Artemis Crock was in, gaping like a fish at them. He wondered for a second what her problem was, but that thought went out his head as the girl slide closer to him. “Although, I wouldn’t mind having a bit of fun while I’m in town.”

“I don’t believe I caught you’re name.” If he had a name, he could figure out the sister and how likely he would be killed.

“I don’t believe I threw it.” She grinned, causing him to smirk back. “Jade Nguyen. Now, Harper, what do you say we get out of here?”

Screw Wally and his revenge, Roy thought as he followed Jade out of the crowded bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that, my friends, was how Lian was conceived. Just saying.


	5. Merry Christmas, from Wendy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tim stayed during Christmas Break to study.  
> He ends up meeting Conner instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I'm so sorry for this. I wanted to do a Christmas drabble to the holidays, and there was a prompt "We're the only ones that didn't go home for Christmas" and this kind of happened  
> And it's a bit rushed because I told my friend I would meet her so we can go see into the woods for christmas and it's Christmas day and I didn't get a chance to write it earlier so I like frantically typed this in less than half an hour and I'm sososososososososo sorry.  
> Happy Holidays to everybody, and if you don't celebrate anything have a nice rest of the week!

Tim Drake normally went home for Christmas, but this year was one of the few exceptions.

He simply had too much to do this year. He was taking a winter-term class, and he wanted to get most of his readings for next semester out of the way. He spent most of his time in the library rather in his room. While he was one of the few people still on campus, and had his room to himself, there were simply too many distractions there.

Even if he did go home, there wouldn’t have been much difference.

Bruce was off in China on a business trip that had took longer than he had expected. Dick was held up in Bludhaven, not being able to get those days off. Jason was off somewhere in Europe with Roy. Damian was with his mother. Alfred was visiting friends in England, because the manor was empty. Jack and Janet Drake, the people Tim _should_ be celebrating Christmas with, where at a conference in Albania.

So, Tim stayed at the University to do some actual work.

He would have worked right through Christmas, if only the library was open.

Which was stupid. Why have the library closed, when there were people who worked there who Tim knew didn’t celebrate the holiday. There were people who wanted to study, goddamnit.

That was how Tim found himself in one of the student lounges, reading Frankenstein for his upcoming literature class.

Or, trying to.

There was a really loud idiot who had Wendy the Werewolf Stalker on one of the lounge TVs.

And it was a really good episode, took.

Tim tried to block out the adventures of Wendy and focus on the tale of Frankenstein’s Monster, but it seemed like there was a marathon and that was so much more interesting. Like how Wendy had to face a crazy werewolf and her boyfriend.

The boy who was watching Wendy noticed Tim interst and grin. “Wanna watch with me?” He asked, waving to the empty spot next to him.

Tim debated joining him for a minute. The entire reason he had stayed behind was to be alone and study. But he had been alone, except for occasional calls from his family and friends and questionable pictures from Jason, for the better part of the month. The most human-to-human contact he had gotten was a discussion with one of the student workers at the library, and that had been due to the fact Tim couldn’t find a book that was supposed to be in.

So, Tim marked his place, snapped his book shut, and joined the other boy.

“I’m Conner.” The older boy introduced himself.

“Tim.” Was all that Tim really said back.

“Well, Tim. Merry Christmas.”


	6. Through the walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This had been going every night. Then, Jason hears something even more disturbing than just his neighbor having sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like with Cheshire Grin, I regret nothing.  
> Except, maybe, it being so short.

The neighbor was at it again.

And by at it, Jason meant was having sex.

Very loudly.

And he did this every night.

Like, what even?

How does a guy get lucky every single night?

How does a guy get his roommate out of the room every single night? Unless he was screwing his roommate, which made more sense.

“I’m so fucking done with this shit.” Jason said, hauling himself out of bed.

Roy didn’t even look up from his computer, where he was messaging Kori, when he replied. “You realize you’re probably putting yourself in an awkward situation you don’t want to be in, right? Like, having to face an angry guy who’s been interrupted during sex.”

His statement was punctuated by a low moan.

“It’s not like I’m gonna knock on the door.” Jason rolled his eyes, tossing Pride and Prejudice onto the bed next to him. He lifted his leg, ready to kick the wall and yell at them to shut the hell up, when another moan filtered through. This one had even Roy looking up.

“Ngh, W-Wally.”

Jason stared at the wall in horror as laughter began to bubble out of Roy.

That was Dick’s voice. There was no mistaking it. Jason had known that voice since he was a kid, coming to live at Wayne Manor.

“Please tell me I’m imaging things. God, please tell me that was not what I think it is.” Jason begged. That just got Roy laughing even harder. The redhead’s laptop fell to the side onto the bed as he curled up, Dick’s cry of ‘harder’ coming through the wall. “Stop laughing. Just stop.”

“Where are you going?” Roy asked, noticing as Jason stood up and collected his things.

“I am going to invade Tim’s room tonight.” Jason simply state. Then he yelled. “I don’t need to hear my brother having sex.”

Despite his wishes of being heard, Wally and Dick just kept going at it.


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after a party, and Roy realizes a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the reviewer Karmondee, and also for everybody else who reviewed! Thank you so much!  
> Karmon, I hope this doesn't turn you off of the Roy/Jason ship (What would they even be called? RoyJay? Red squared? -.-)  
> Warning, there is mention of sex, and we get one tiny scene with them making out.  
> And this one is more fluffy than funny.

They were drunk, that much was obvious. It was a mess of tongue and teeth, both trying to win dominance.

They were drunk, they always where drunk when they hooked up.

They would meet up at a party, than head back to Roy’s place. And then they wouldn’t speak about it until the next party, where they would just hook up again. That’s how it’s been since Jason started at Happy Harbor University.

And that’s how it was going to stay.

Roy groaned as Jason nip at his neck.

“You’re thinking too much.” Jason said before he licked the place he bit.

Yeah, he probably was.

Then Jason rolled his hips against Roy’s and Roy wasn’t thinking at all anymore.

 

Next time Roy saw Jason, it was at another party. It was at Wally and Dick’s small apartment, and he swear that most of the school was there.

Roy had to give Artemis a ride to the party, because she didn’t have her own car for whatever reason. And that meant he actually had to wait for her to get ready.

By the time they got there, Jason was already pretty wasted. Like, really wasted. Farther gone then he normally got.

Roy, despite what he was hoping, didn’t get laid that night.

But he did get a drunk in his bed.

 

For the first time in a while, Roy woke up before Jason. Normally by the time Roy came to, Jason was already gone.

But today, the younger man was stretched out in Roy’s bed, blankets draped across his hips, looking the most relax Roy had ever seen him. But considering the state Jason was in last night it wasn’t that surprising he was still there.

Roy didn’t know why, but he found himself watching Jason. He was cute when he wasn’t scowling or wearing a playful smirk. He looked younger.

Most of the times that they saw each other, it was just a drunken hookup. Or when Roy stopped by the manor to see Dick. Sometimes Jason would even just stop by to work out his frustration. The angry sex was Roy’s favorite, yet it didn’t happen that often.

Roy watched Jason for a little bit, the sun dancing across the younger boy’s back and across his face.

Last night, Roy had stripped Jason down to his boxers so the other male would be more comfortable. His hair was mused lightly from sleep.

Jason wrinkled his nose as the light played across his eyes as he made a small groan.

That’s when Roy realized two things.

  1.       Jason Todd was really fucking cute first thing in the morning, when he was waking up.
  2.       Roy might, just might, in a very small part of himself, want something more.



Fuck.


End file.
